Copa Interescolar de Quidditch
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en la temporada 2004-2005 relata las experiencias de su último año en Hogwarts y el verano que le siguió, en el Torneo Interescolar Europeo.
1. Nuestro último año

**Copa Interescolar de Quidditch**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Los nombres y referencias a la serie de Castlevania son propiedad de Koji Igarashi y Konami. Personajes originales son propiedad del autor a menos que se indique lo contrario. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Capítulo 1: **Nuestro último año.

Mi nombre es Lewis Phillips Jr. Tengo 24 años y juego como guardián para el equipo profesional de Quidditch Puddlemere United. En el momento en que estoy escribiendo esto, estoy a dos meses de comenzar el campeonato de la liga profesional de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y será mi primera temporada como titular. Lo que me emociona no es el campeonato en sí, sino que por fin tendré la oportunidad de medirme frente a frente con unos cuantos viejos amigos, que hace años jugaron en el mismo equipo que yo, cuando apenas éramos unos escolares. Después del último partido que jugamos juntos, todos nosotros nos prometimos que cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo en el campo sería como rivales, y que íbamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, jugaríamos como nunca lo hemos hecho.

Estoy realmente emocionado por la oportunidad de poder jugar contra ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de aquellos días, cuando jugábamos en el mismo equipo. Cuando éramos estudiantes, hace tantos años, siempre lo vi como mis compañeros, y realmente les tenía una gran estima. No hay una época de mi vida que recuerde mejor que aquel, nuestro último año en el colegio Hogwarts, y el verano que le siguió…

Era el día primero de Septiembre de 2004, y como todos los años, tuve que dirigirme hacia la estación de King's Cross para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Como ya era mayor de edad (nosotros los magos alcanzamos la mayoría de edad a los 17), por fin pude ir sin que mis padres tuvieran que "escoltarme" hasta allá.

- ¡Lewis, hey, aquí! – me llamó alguien de repente.

- ¿Andrew? ¡Hey, cómo estás! -

Era Andrew McCallister, uno de mis compañeros de dormitorio. Andrew era un chico que vivía en mi vecindario, era más o menos de mi estatura, aunque más ancho de hombros, y tenía cabello castaño rojizo que le caía hasta el cuello. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, él y yo nos conocíamos de vista, pero no nos hicimos amigos sino hasta que llegamos al colegio. Los dos crecimos de manera similar, criados por muggles (no-magos), aunque a diferencia de mí, que heredé la magia por el lado de mi padre, él era el primero en su familia en nacer con poderes mágicos. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, él fue el único mago hijo de muggles que entró en mi generación (las demás fueron brujas). Creo que nos hicimos buenos amigos durante nuestro primer año ya que ambos nos sentíamos extraños en ese nuevo mundo, y al convertirnos en parte de la casa de Gryffindor, nos apoyamos el uno al otro para salir adelante.

- Yo de maravilla. Mejor darnos prisa, el tren sale en 15 minutos. – me dijo, señalando el reloj que había cerca. En efecto, el tren partiría a las 11:00 am, y ya eran las 10:45 am.

Estábamos ambos frente a la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 en la estación. Ambos llevábamos nuestros baúles escolares en los carritos. Echamos un ojo a nuestro alrededor, cerciorándonos de que nadie nos estuviera viendo, y en cuanto vimos la oportunidad, corrimos hacia la barrera. Es ahí donde está la entrada secreta hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Solo los magos podemos entrar por ahí, la clave es hacerlo sin que los muggles te vean atravesar la pared, lo cual no siempre es fácil considerando que la estación acostumbra estar abarrotada de gente.

Ya del otro lado, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el tren. El expreso de Hogwarts tenía el aspecto de un tren de vapor antiguo de color escarlata, y la locomotora ya estaba empezando a echar humo. El andén estaba repleto de estudiantes, sus padres y lechuzas ululando por doquier. Andrew y yo nos dirigimos a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Tuvimos suerte, lo encontramos rápidamente, así que nos ayudamos uno al otro para subir los baúles, y mientras esperábamos a que saliera el tren, empezamos a charlar sobre nuestros veranos.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – me preguntó. - ¿Hiciste algo interesante? –

- Algo así. – le dije. – Papá me llevó a una… reunión familiar, ya sabes, para conocer a algunos parientes y eso. -

Mi papá era un mago, sin embargo, yo nunca lo supe hasta que cumplí los 11 años. Él y mi mamá se separaron cuando yo apenas tenía 6, y no lo vi hasta 5 años después. Al menos la separación no quedó en malos términos. Por lo que supe más tarde, mi papá se había casado tres veces, y tuvo un hijo en cada matrimonio (yo nací del segundo). Yo estaba algo resentido de que nos hubiera dejado, pero empezamos a reconciliarnos cuando supe que nos estaba vigilando en secreto, ya que por la época desde 1995 hasta 1998 estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas. Supe después que se trataba de una gran guerra que se libraba en el mundo mágico, y papá estaba tratando de protegernos a mí y al resto de mi familia desde las sombras.

- Debió ser muy aburrido. –

- Nah, no tanto. Me entretuve bastante, algunos eran muy divertidos. – dije. – Aunque, me costaba trabajo no reírme de lo que pensaban algunos de ellos sobre las costumbres muggles. -

- Me imagino. – dijo Andrew.

- ¿Y qué hiciste tú? – le pregunté. – Supuestamente tus padres iban a llevarte de vacaciones a Florida, ¿siempre sí lo hicieron? –

- Ya lo creo. Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, playa, sol, mar y montones de chicas hermosas. Ah, y mira nada más qué me traje de recuerdo. – Abrió su baúl para sacar algo. Resultó ser un trofeo que tenía un pequeño muñequito de oro montado en una tabla de surf. – ¿Qué te parece? –

- Jeje, un buen recuerdo para traerte, sí. – le dije, mientras lo observaba, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que no lo habría ganado "limpiamente". Yo lo conocía demasiado bien, y desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, de cuando en cuando hablaba de que le gustaría usar la magia para sacar alguna ventaja en el mundo muggle sin que nadie lo supiera. Nunca para lastimar a nadie, por supuesto, solo para divertirse un poco.

Mientras hablábamos, las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron.

- Por fin, aquí están. Llevábamos un buen rato buscándolos. –

- ¿Cómo están, Jonathan, Li? –

Eran nuestros amigos, Jonathan Morris y Li Chang. A diferencia de nosotros, Jonathan y Li habían crecido con familias mágicas, de modo que cuando ingresamos a Hogwarts sabían mucho más sobre el mundo mágico que Andrew y yo. Jonathan era el más alto entre nosotros, tenía cabello rubio que a fechas recientes se había dejado crecer lo suficiente para amarrarse en una coleta y ojos azul claro. Li, por otra parte, tenía pelo negro corto y rasgos asiáticos, ya que descendía de una familia originaria de China, pero había nacido en Escocia. Los cuatro éramos compañeros de dormitorio, y en los seis años que llevábamos en Hogwarts nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos.

- Estamos bien, en lo que cabe. – dijo Jonathan, mientras él y Li tomaban asiento. - ¿Qué tal sus veranos? Yo tuve que pasarme el mío trabajando con mi padre. –

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Andrew.

- Ah, nada especial, solo… destrocé un vitral de 200 galeones mientras probaba mi nueva Nimbus 3000. – nos dijo, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos. – Ah, pero no importa. De lo que trabajé me sobraron 50 galeones, y ya tengo planes para ellos. -

- Bien por ti. – dijo Andrew. – Yo me fui de vacaciones a Florida con mis padres. Y justo ahora le estaba presumiendo este pequeño trofeo a Lewis. ¿Qué les parece, eh? Los jueces decían que parecía volar sobre el agua con la tabla… y les dije que es que yo era un mago para surfear. – Se rió con malicia. Jon y yo ya nos íbamos a reír también, pero Li no parecía divertido, al contrario, miraba a Andrew con severidad.

- No me vengas a decir que usaste magia para ganar esa competencia. – le dijo. – Eso es trampa, no es justo para los muggles. –

- Oye, lo que no sepan, no les hará daño. – repuso Andrew despreocupado. – Además ya soy mayor de edad, y solo lo hice por divertirme, ¿qué tiene de malo? –

- ¿Qué hiciste, encantaste tu tabla para hacerla volar? – pregunté interesado, ya que con la llegada de Li y Jonathan no había podido preguntarle qué había hecho.

- Sí, le puse los encantamientos de vuelo de las escobas. – dijo Andrew. – También le hice el encantamiento de retención, ya saben, ese que le ponen a las Quaffles, eso me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio sin tener que preocuparme de caer. Adiós a la cera para adherirse a la tabla. –

- Hablando de Quaffles... ¿qué planes tienes para este año con el equipo… capitán? – le dije a Jonathan.

Los cuatro estábamos en el equipo de Quidditch desde el cuarto año. Bueno, de hecho yo entré un año antes, aunque como reserva, pero pasé a titular al año siguiente, y en ese mismo año ellos también entraron al equipo. Yo jugaba como guardián, Andrew y Li eran los golpeadores, y Jonathan era cazador, además de nuestro capitán desde el quinto año. En su primera temporada como capitán no se tomó del todo en serio su papel, y estaba muy confiado solo porque habíamos ganado la copa el año anterior. Su decisión de "dormirse en los laureles" terminó costándonos muy caro a todos, y en el último partido perdimos la copa ante Ravenclaw. El golpe fue especialmente duro para Jonathan, no se lo tomó nada bien, y después de aquel partido por poco se ahoga en las duchas en su depresión. El lado positivo fue que al año siguiente se volvió más responsable y concentrado, supo dirigirnos mejor y gracias a él recuperamos la copa. Y como este era nuestro último año en Hogwarts, obviamente queríamos irnos con estilo, en otras palabras, con una victoria más.

- La copa se quedará en nuestra casa este año. – dijo Jonathan, en tono de determinación. – Les vamos a demostrar que el año pasado no fue suerte que les ganáramos. –

- Será nuestra última temporada juntos. – dijo Andrew. – Ah, casi lo lamento, ha sido increíble. –

- Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día. – intervino Li. – Aunque, no veo por qué se deprimen, si después de este año ustedes planean hacerse profesionales, ¿no? Tendrán Quidditch para rato. –

- Oye Li, ¿por qué no le entras tú también? – dijo Jonathan. – En serio, tienes buena condición, serías un buen prospecto de golpeador. –

- Sí, aunque claro, tu swing no es tan bueno como el mío. – se jactó Andrew. No pudimos evitar reírnos, inclusive Li.

- Aún lo sigo pensando. No sé, mis padres no están del todo seguros. Creen que debería hacer algo más en mi vida. –

- Li, ya somos mayores de edad, tenemos que decidir lo que queremos. Admítelo, por más sabelotodo que seas, tú disfrutas jugar tanto como nosotros, ¿o lo niegas? – dijo Jonathan.

Li solo exhaló un "Hmph", e ignoró el comentario mirando por la ventana. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra por un buen rato, hasta que pasó la bruja con el carrito de la comida, y nos compramos algunos bocadillos y golosinas para llenar nuestros estómagos, que ya empezaban a hacer ruiditos. Mis favoritas siempre fueron las ranas de chocolate. Desde chico yo siempre fui un chocolatero empedernido, así que siempre que estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts me compraba todas las que podía. Además, también me divertía coleccionar los cromos de los magos y brujas famosos. Y hablando de cromos…

- ¡Oigan, miren quién me salió! ¡Harry Potter! – dije al sacar uno.

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿EL Harry Potter? No juegues, déjame ver. – dijo Jonathan, tratando de quitarme el cromo.

- Ni lo sueñes. – dije, apartándolo. Llevaba años tratando de conseguir este, era super raro. De inmediato comencé a leerlo:

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER (31 de Julio de 1980 - presente): El primer mago en sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, ganándose el título de "El Niño que Vivió". Conocido especialmente por derrotar al mago tenebroso más malvado de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, en 1998. Actualmente trabaja en la Oficina de Aurores para el Ministerio de Magia, y está casado con la ex-estrella de las Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley."_

El cromo mencionaba a mi jugadora de Quidditch favorita, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, hasta hacía un par de años buscadora para el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies, y quien fue la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en mi primer año en Hogwarts. De hecho, como bien lo recordaba, fue ella quien me puso en la senda del Quidditch en primer lugar.

Estaba apenas comenzando mi primer año, y como muchos de los novatos, me sentía bastante perdido y fuera de lugar. Tener que salirme de los esquemas de lo que yo consideraba "normal" hasta ese momento no había sido nada sencillo. Cuando llegó la primera lección de vuelo, no fue exactamente una experiencia muy grata, en parte porque la idea de "volar en una escoba" realmente me parecía bastante ridícula (lo achaco a las ideas que tenía respecto a las brujas que volaban en escoba en los cuentos de hadas), y en parte porque en aquel entonces le tenía pánico a volar. La verdad es que no sé cómo fue, todo lo que recuerdo fue que al despegar los pies de la tierra salí como un misil hacia una de las paredes que rodeaban el terreno, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en la enfermería con la cabeza vendada. Me dije a mí mismo que, en la vida, jamás volvería a subirme a una escoba.

Pero me tuve que tragar esas palabras cuando se jugó el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. El Quidditch, el deporte de los magos, análogo a lo que sería el fútbol para los muggles, me hizo replantearme totalmente mis opiniones sobre volar en escoba, cuando vi en acción a los jugadores de nuestra casa. Aquel día quien más me impresionó fue la buscadora del equipo, Ginny Weasley, que ya estaba en su último año, volaba de una manera realmente increíble. Fue como si algo que dormía en mi interior hubiera despertado de golpe. Y la verdad es que no sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a acercarme para hablarle al terminar el partido, solo sé que le dije que realmente me había impactado y quería saber dónde había aprendido a volar así. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que de la única manera posible, practicando por años. Le dije entonces que sentía algo de envidia, el Quidditch se veía tan emocionante que realmente me gustaría jugarlo en vez de solo verlo, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría posibilidades al tenerle tanto pánico a volar. Y ella entonces me dijo: "Oye, si realmente quieres jugar, enfrenta tus miedos, y esfuérzate para conseguir un puesto en el equipo. Es tu elección si quieres ser solo espectador, o jugador." Nunca más volvimos a cruzarnos después de eso, pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Y así fue, me llevó dos años lograrlo, pero al fin superé mi miedo a volar. Y el verano antes del tercer curso, por mi cumpleaños, mi papá me regaló mi primera escoba, una Barredora 15 que aún tenía conmigo, y que me había acompañado desde que entré al equipo. Lo único que lamentaba era que nunca le pude dar las gracias a Ginny Weasley por aquellas palabras de aliento que tanto significaban para mí ahora.

El resto del viaje nos pusimos a jugar snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico para pasar el tiempo. Antes de darnos cuenta, ya estaba empezando a anochecer, así que sin perder tiempo nos pusimos el uniforme. Unos minutos después el tren se detuvo al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, y el tumulto de los estudiantes al salir no se hizo esperar. Mientras los de primer año se dirigían hacia el lago para llegar al castillo en botes, nosotros nos fuimos a los carruajes. Estaba impaciente por llegar al castillo, me estaba muriendo de hambre y solo podía pensar en ese gran banquete de bienvenida que nos estaba esperando en el Gran Comedor.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, la más alejada de la entrada, en espera de que comenzara el banquete. Los profesores ya estaban casi todos en la mesa alta, salvo por el profesor Slughorn, de la clase de Pociones, ya que este se encargaba de recibir a los de primero para conducirlos posteriormente a la ceremonia de selección, y el profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos, que se encargaba de dirigir al coro del colegio y estaba abajo parado frente al susodicho coro esperando que le dieran la señal (usaba su varita como batuta). Hasta entonces, todo mundo en el comedor andaba hablando y haciendo tanto ruido que casi no se escuchaba nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y el profesor Slughorn llegó seguido de la larga fila de los alumnos nuevos, trayendo consigo un taburete, y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Todos los años, el Sombrero Seleccionador canta una canción donde relata un poco de la historia de los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts y lo que estos buscaban en sus alumnos. Al terminar, se les llama a los de primer año en orden alfabético, y estos se sientan en el taburete para que les coloquen el sombrero en la cabeza. Este analiza sus aptitudes y personalidad y basándose en eso lo envía a una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Pero en fin, eso no es importante ahora.

Ya concluida la selección, y de que el coro cantara el himno del colegio, Slughorn y Flitwick fueron a tomar sus asientos en la mesa alta, justo al lado de la directora que estaba en todo el medio, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien de inmediato tomó la palabra.

- ¡Alumnos, orden por favor! – gritó al tiempo que sonaba su copa de oro con su cuchara para llamar la atención. Poco a poco se fue acallando el revuelo. – Gracias. Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, alumnos nuevos y veteranos. Sé que todos están muy hambrientos después de su largo viaje en el tren, así que sin más, ¡buen provecho! –

No bien dijo "buen provecho" cuando ya estaban apareciendo los platillos en las mesas. Una de las cosas que más me encantaba de Hogwarts era la comida, siempre podías comer de todo lo que quisieras y una comida realmente deliciosa. Algo que realmente iba a extrañar mucho una vez que me fuera. Apuré todo lo que pude en carne asada, chuletas de cerdo, patatas fritas y demás mientras esperaba a que salieran los postres. Siempre me aseguraba de llevarme un par de trozos de pastel de chocolate al terminar el banquete. Ya todos satisfechos y con los estómagos bien llenos, la profesora McGonagall volvió a ponerse de pie para dar el usual discurso de inicio del año escolar.

- Y con esto inicia un nuevo año de educación mágica para todos nosotros. Como siempre, quiero comenzar previniendo a los nuevos y recordando a los veteranos que los bosques en los terrenos del colegio están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que está prohibido pelearse o usar la magia en los pasillos o durante los recreos, al igual que cualquier clase de artefacto potencialmente peligroso (especialmente si viene de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley). -

- Ja, como si alguien fuera a hacerle caso a ese vejete reumático. – dijo Andrew por lo bajo. Él era cliente regular de esa tienda, y siempre lograba meterse buenas mercancías de ahí bajo las narices del viejo Filch.

- Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch comenzarán durante la segunda semana del curso, como siempre, Madame Hooch y los jefes de las casas estarán disponibles para los que quieran informarse. Y ya que estamos hablando de Quidditch, tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles a los equipos. -

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero los integrantes de los equipos de Quidditch, incluyéndonos a nosotros, miramos con atención a nuestra directora, intrigados por lo que pudiera ser.

- En un intento por estimular la sana competitividad en toda la comunidad mágica europea, el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional están organizando el primer Torneo Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch, en el que participarán todas las escuelas de magia en Europa. Dicho torneo tendrá lugar el próximo verano al finalizar este curso, y se jugará en el Estadio Nacional de Inglaterra. Y el equipo que gane la copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts este año, ganará además el derecho de representar al colegio (y a Gran Bretaña) en el torneo Interescolar. -

El silencio se rompió dando paso a una atronadora emoción en todo el Gran Comedor. Obviamente para nosotros, que estábamos en el equipo de nuestra casa, esta noticia nos cayó como si las navidades hubieran llegado antes.

- Eso es todo. Suficiente por una noche, todos a sus dormitorios. Buenas noches y descansen bien, porque mañana comienzan las clases. –

Dicho esto, todo mundo se paró de las mesas. Los prefectos se quedaron atrás para mostrarles el camino a los nuevos. Ya que nuestra mesa era la más alejada de la entrada, nos tocaba recorrer un poco más, y no era fácil abrirse paso en medio del tumulto, y de cuando en cuando terminábamos tropezando sin querer con los alumnos más pequeños. Ya que finalmente logramos atravesar el cuello de botella, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra sala común.

- Es oficial, amigos, este año TENEMOS que ganar. – dijo Jonathan, golpeándose la palma con el puño.

- Un torneo Interescolar, ¡y jugaremos contra equipos de otros países! – agregó Andrew. – Wow, será increíble, ¿no? –

- Y que lo digas. – dije yo. – Y no solo eso, ¿tienen idea de cómo se vería en nuestro currículum si lográramos ganarlo? –

- ¡No digas "si"! – me regañó Jonathan. – Será "cuando" lo ganemos. Y ya lo verán, así nos aseguramos el pase a las ligas profesionales. –

- ¿No estás un poco demasiado confiado? – dijo Li. – Aún cuando ganemos la copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts, estaremos jugando después a nivel internacional. Será muy diferente. –

- Que optimista eres, Li. – replicó Jonathan.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la sala común en la torre de Gryffindor, y a pesar de los comentarios de Li, la perspectiva de poder participar en un torneo de tales magnitudes no dejó de rondarme la cabeza. Si antes ya tenía muchas ansias de poder ganar de nuevo la copa de Quidditch, ahora se me habían multiplicado por 100. No habría forma de pudiera conciliar el sueño aquella noche…

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

¿Cómo están, gente? Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, una idea que de hecho tenía hace casi un año, pero me costaba materializarla. De los fics de esta saga que he leído, la verdad es que no he encontrado uno que se enfoque de lleno en el Quidditch, y luego de jugar Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, me vino la idea de organizar una especie de torneo interescolar. De todos modos, creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda, ya que las únicas escuelas de magia europeas que jamás se mencionaron, aparte de Hogwarts, fueron Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, aunque no es ilógico asumir que haya escuelas en otros países como España, Italia, Alemania, etc., así que si alguien quiere echar una manita con sugerencias para los nombres de las escuelas o sus equipos, es bienvenido de hacerlo. Bueno, de todos modos no hay mucha prisa ya que los primeros caps se enfocarán en la copa de Hogwarts, así que nadie los está apurando.

Ahora, otros puntitos qué aclarar. El nombre de Jonathan Morris está tomado del protagonista del juego Castlevania Portait of Ruin de Nintendo DS. Este Jonathan es descendiente directo del Quincy Morris que aparece en la novela Drácula de Bram Stoker. La verdad pienso que la saga de los cazavampiros encaja muy bien con el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, así que no se sorprendan cuando vean más personajes y referencias a esa saga. Con respecto a los personajes de Andrew McCallister y Li Chang, los basé en un par de compañeros de clase en la universidad (de hecho, uno de ellos se llama Li Chang en la vida real). Más adelante aparecerán otros que algunos amigos me han "prestado" para esta historia.

Creo que no hay más nada qué decir. ¡Al siguiente cap!


	2. A formar el equipo

**Copa Interescolar de Quidditch**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Los nombres y referencias a la serie de Castlevania son propiedad de Koji Igarashi y Konami. Personajes originales son propiedad del autor a menos que se indique lo contrario. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Capítulo 2: **A formar el equipo.

En cualquier colegio que use el sistema de casas, ya sea muggle o mágico, nunca está ausente el elemento de rivalidad. El colegio Hogwarts no es la excepción, ya que las cuatro casas siempre están compitiendo por puntos para ganar la copa al final del curso. Sin embargo, aquel año, la copa de Quidditch parecía haberse convertido en el premio mayor, y la ya de por sí encendida competitividad entre los equipos se había incrementado exponencialmente.

Yo frecuentemente digo que "siempre hay mucho que hacer y nunca alcanza el tiempo", y lo que fue en el sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts me hizo reafirmarlo más que nunca. Pese a ver menos asignaturas que la mayoría de los alumnos del primer al quinto año, la cantidad de deberes que nos ponían era tal que apenas nos quedaba tiempo para respirar. Y para los que formábamos parte de los equipos de Quidditch, el organizarnos era todavía más difícil ya que entre las sesiones de estudio había que cuadrar bien los horarios de las prácticas.

Tal como anunció la profesora McGonagall, las pruebas para los equipos tenían que llevarse a cabo durante la segunda semana. Jonathan logró, no sin dificultades, reservar el campo para nosotros el viernes por la tarde, después del almuerzo, ya que era el único momento en que todos estábamos disponibles para asistir. Se nos hizo muy difícil cuadrarlo ya que los demás capitanes querían también tener el campo para ellos, e incluso Jonathan tuvo un "pequeño" altercado con el capitán de Slytherin, Kevin Bletchley, ya que él también tuvo la idea de querer reservar el campo en ese mismo día y hora.

Como capitán, Jonathan nos advirtió que si queríamos conservar nuestros puestos en el equipo tendríamos que ganárnoslos a pulso, de modo que nos tocaba medirnos también con el resto de los aspirantes. Esto en gran parte se debía a que muchos capitanes cometían el error de dejar en el equipo a los mismos jugadores solo porque fueran los de siempre o les cayeran bien. Sin embargo, yo me había pasado varios veranos practicando en casa de mi papá con mi hermano mayor Alvar para evitar oxidarme, de modo que no iba a permitir que me quitaran el puesto de guardián. Con todo, y asumiendo que Li, Andrew y yo mantuviéramos nuestras posiciones, teníamos tres lugares vacantes en nuestras filas: nos faltaban dos cazadores y el buscador. Los otros dos cazadores del año pasado, Glenn McLaggen y Dawn Meeves se habían graduado al finalizar el curso. Particularmente la partida de Glenn fue un gran golpe para el equipo, ya que él había sido nuestro mejor goleador la temporada anterior. Y nuestro buscador, Henry Hawksworth, recibió una carta de la Academia Beauxbatons para hacer intercambio y no se pudo negar, de modo que tampoco podríamos contar con él.

A pesar de que la clase de Pociones era mi favorita, aquel día estaba particularmente impaciente por que terminara. El profesor Slughorn nos puso al inicio del curso comenzar a elaborar Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad, y dado que esta tardaba todo un ciclo lunar en madurar, cada semana estaría revisándola. No obstante mis ansias aquel día, siempre se me hacía muy entretenido estar elaborando las pociones. Antes de venir a Hogwarts yo era muy bueno en la clase de química, y esto era lo más cercano que pudiera haber en el mundo mágico, era como hacer "experimentos en el laboratorio", aunque estuviéramos en una mazmorra y no en un laboratorio. Aquel día nos habían puesto a trabajar en parejas, yo estaba trabajando en la misma mesa con Li, ya que ni Andrew ni Jonathan veían el EXTASIS de Pociones con nosotros.

- De acuerdo… espera que se ponga rojo brillante, y empiezas a revolver. – decía Li, mientras chequeaba las instrucciones en su libro _Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas. _Yo hacía lo propio al tiempo que intentaba mantener un ojo sobre mi caldero. Mi poción pasó de un rosa claro a un rojo oscuro, pero tardó un poco en alcanzar el rojo brillante que indicaba el libro, aunque fue antes que la de Li. De inmediato comencé a revolverla.

- ¿Cuánto más falta? – le pregunté.

- Diez minutos, más o menos. – dijo consultando su reloj de bolsillo. – Y baja un poco la llama, no la calientes demasiado. –

Esos minutos de estar revolviendo se me hicieron algo largos. A los cinco minutos, la mano derecha la tenía algo cansada de tanto darle vueltas (la poción era muy espesa), y tuve que seguir con la izquierda. Valió la pena, sin embargo, ya estábamos casi listos.

- ¡Tiempo, dejen sus calderos! – anunció Slughorn.

Nos quedamos quietos, había llegado el momento de la verdad. El profesor fue pasando de caldero en caldero, haciendo uno que otro comentario como "Muy bien", "aceptable", "se puede mejorar", etc. Nos dejó a nosotros al último, y tras examinar unos segundos nuestra poción, finalmente dijo:

- Excelente, no esperaba menos de ustedes, señor Phillips, señor Chang. 20 bien merecidos puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. Ah, y si me permiten agregarlo, sus muestras de _Veritaserum_ están madurando muy bien. –

- Gracias, profesor. – le respondimos.

- Bueno, con eso concluimos por hoy. Para el lunes empezaremos a trabajar con la poción de matalobos, así que vayan leyendo el capítulo para prepararse. ¡Todo mundo fuera, es hora de almorzar! –

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la mazmorra rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor. Teníamos poco más de una hora para almorzar antes de ir para las pruebas de selección. Mientras tanto, de camino decidí hablar con Li respecto a algo que se me había ocurrido hacía poco, y tenía que ver con la clase de Pociones.

- Oye Li, he estado pensando en algo. Al final de este año vamos a presentar los exámenes finales del EXTASIS, ¿no? –

- Sí, ¿qué con eso? –

- Pues se me había ocurrido que… ¿crees que me den algunos puntos adicionales en Pociones si de aquí al final del año puedo hacer un poco de _Felix Felicis_? –

- _¿Felix Felicis? _–

- Sí. No lo sé, me gustaría intentarlo. Es la poción más difícil de elaborar que se me ocurre, y tal vez me sirva para aumentar la nota, ¿tú qué crees? –

- Oye, entiendo que se te dan bien las pociones, pero no deberías lanzarte de ese modo. Entiende que si no la preparas bien sería un desastre. –

- Valdría la pena intentarlo. Y luego podríamos tomarnos un poco para celebrar, ¿no? –

- Hmm, bueno, inténtalo si te sientes audaz. – dijo Li. – Se supone que hay que dejarla reposar seis meses. En teoría, tienes suficiente tiempo, pero piénsalo bien. Aparte, ¿de dónde vas a sacar los ingredientes? –

- Pues de hecho, el pasado verano me las arreglé para conseguirlo casi todo con mi papá. – dije mientras sacaba una lista donde tenía marcados los ingredientes del _Felix Felicis_ que iba reuniendo. – Solamente me faltan estos. ¿Crees que el profesor Slughorn me haga el favor? –

- Tal vez, si sabes cómo pedírselo. No tienes nada que perder. –

_Felix Felicis _era el nombre de la poción de "suerte líquida". Extremadamente difícil de preparar y desastrosa si no se hacía bien. Sin embargo, si lograbas hacerla, te traía buena suerte mientras duraran los efectos. Desde luego, era ilegal usarla en competencias deportivas, exámenes, etc. La razón por la que quería intentarlo en realidad tenía más que ver con un reto personal que con cualquier otra cosa. Hasta ahora no había elaborado ninguna poción tan complicada, y realmente me sentía con muchas ganas de hacer la prueba. Y lo de usarla para celebrar después con mis compañeros tampoco era mentira, suponiendo que me saliera bien, quería compartirla con ellos.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, me comí el almuerzo lo más rápido posible. Jonathan dijo que nos quería ver a las 1:30 en punto para las pruebas de selección. Seguramente debió comer más temprano, ya que no nos topamos con él durante el almuerzo. Una vez que tuvimos los estómagos bien llenos, nos fuimos al campo de Quidditch. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Nos encontramos con Andrew y Jonathan en los vestidores. Jonathan era del tipo que le gustaba hacer bromas y reírse, pero desde el año pasado, cuando se ponía el uniforme de Quidditch, cambiaba totalmente. A veces podía sonar algo autoritario y estricto, pero era mejor así, para motivarnos y mantenernos en nuestros trece.

- De acuerdo, compañeros, más les vale darme todo lo que tengan allá afuera. – dijo Jonathan. – Es nuestro último año, y si quieren que vayamos a esa Copa Interescolar juntos, tendrán que esforzarse como nunca, ¿entendieron? –

- Sí, mi capitán. – le dijo Andrew, haciendo un ademán de "saludo militar".

Ya equipados, cogimos las escobas y salimos hacia el campo. Nos sorprendió ver que había por lo menos había unos cuarenta aspirantes al equipo esperando. Andrew, Li y yo fuimos a formarnos entre ellos, mientras que Jonathan se plantó frente a todo el grupo, intentando irradiar confianza y temple.

- Gracias a todos por venir. Les advierto que las pruebas para entrar al equipo no serán nada fáciles, solo los mejores quedarán dentro. Por favor, divídanse según sus posiciones. –

Me sorprendió un poco que casi la mitad de los que había se colocara para la posición de buscador. Para muchos es quizás el puesto más importante, para el equipo en sí, y también porque los buscadores son los jugadores a los que el público suele admirar más, aunque, hablando estadísticamente en cuestión de accidentes y lesiones, es también el más peligroso. Jonathan sacó las bludgers de la caja de las pelotas y las echó a volar, indicándole al resto de nosotros que se alejara, mientras que los golpeadores iban primero al campo. Esa era la señal para Li y Andrew.

La prueba para los golpeadores consistía en un pequeño método de entrenamiento que Jonathan había elaborado el año pasado. Alrededor del campo hizo aparecer varias dianas flotantes, y el objetivo de los golpeadores era intentar redirigir las bludgers para destruir todas las que fuera posible. Para complicarlo más, algunas estaban encantadas para moverse, así que tenían que medir muy bien la fuerza y la dirección del golpe. Jonathan tenía en su mano un cronómetro, por lo que les daba un tiempo límite para hacerlo. A mi parecer esta era una buena forma de medir la fuerza y puntería de los golpeadores, que eran sus cualidades más importantes. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, Li y Andrew tenían cierta ventaja al estar familiarizados con este tipo de entrenamiento. Y al cabo de unos 30 minutos, la decisión de Jonathan estaba tomada: Li y Andrew lograron destruir más dianas que ninguno de los demás, así que seguían en el equipo.

Seguidamente, vino la prueba para los cazadores. En esta, Jonathan evaluaba las aptitudes de los aspirantes para esquivar, pasar la Quaffle y por supuesto para lanzarla a los aros. Como él jugaba en esta posición, participó activamente como oponente para experimentar sus habilidades de primera mano. La decisión no fue sencilla, sin embargo, Jonathan parecía anteponer el trabajo en equipo a todo lo demás, por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a los que intentaban lucirse y jugar "a la individual". A los 45 minutos de haber comenzado, las elegidas para las posiciones vacantes fueron dos chicas, Margaret "Maggie" Conway, una escocesa alta y rubia que tenía un potente y preciso brazo lanzador, excelente para pases largos e incluso lanzamientos desde fuera del área, y Dalia Moone, que sobresalía de los demás por tener el cabello teñido de rosa pero a pesar de eso era excelente esquivando y sabía hacer muy buenas fintas. Jonathan notó además que las dos parecían coordinarse muy bien juntas, y como el trabajo en equipo también contaba, se llevaron puntos extra por eso.

Llegó al fin mi turno: era hora de elegir al guardián. Tenía suerte relativamente hablando, pues solamente unos cuatro más se habían apuntado para esta posición. Me ajusté los guantes, monté en la escoba y despegué hacia los aros. Jonathan y nuestras dos nuevas cazadoras avanzaban en formación triangular, pasándose la Quaffle unos a otros. La clave era mantener el ojo sobre la pelota, y una vez que se acercaran lo suficiente determinar quién de los tres era el que entraría al área para tirar. No es por presumir, pero yo siempre fui bueno para atrapar lanzamientos de media y larga distancia, mi punto débil era enfrentarme a oponentes más grandes y más fuertes que yo a corta distancia (algo de lo que en todos mis años en Hogwarts siempre se aprovechaban los de Slytherin). Conseguí parar los primeros tres ataques, pero en el cuarto Jonathan, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al área, lanzó la Quaffle hacia atrás para Maggie, quien hizo un tiro largo hacia el aro izquierdo, que había dejado totalmente desprotegido por fijarme en Jonathan. No me dejé amedrentar y regresé a mi posición. Paré dos ataques más, incluyendo otro tiro largo de Maggie a quién esta vez por suerte sí le pude adivinar la intención. En el séptimo y último, Dalia decidió enfrentárseme directamente. La verdad en ese momento confiaba en que podría detenerla, pero cuando intenté arrebatarle la Quaffle, hizo una finta digna de una jugadora de basquetbol, y se pasó la Quaffle de una mano a la otra por la espalda, se me escurrió por un lado y anotó. Sentí una extraña mezcla de admiración por su habilidad y astucia, y algo de rabia por haberme dejado llevar por mi arrogancia. Por fortuna para mí, el resto de los que aspiraban al puesto de guardián no logró parar más de tres ataques, así que los cinco que logré me bastaron para conservar mi puesto en el equipo. Al bajar de vuelta al campo, decidí que tenía que felicitar a Dalia y Maggie.

- Hey, chicas… realmente son buenas. – les dije.

- Tú tampoco eres tan malo. – dijo Maggie. Dalia solo se limitó a sonreírme.

Ya con esto, solo nos quedaba elegir al último miembro: el buscador. Como eran muchos, esta vez Jonathan tardaría más en decidirse. Haciendo una prueba elemental, primero decidió determinar qué tan rápido podían volar y ordenó que cada aspirante diera tres vueltas completas al campo para medirles el tiempo. Poco a poco fue reduciéndolos, cosa que llevó cerca de hora y media, hasta que solo quedaron dos, Brandon Abston, un chico de sexto cuya estatura y aspecto intimidante lo hacía parecer mayor que nosotros, y Anna Rickett, una chica de quinto de apariencia delicada, pero que no se inmutaba ante el gran tamaño del otro. Ahora venía la "prueba de oro", o una forma diferente de llamar a la snitch dorada.

- Todo se reduce a esto. – dijo Jonathan, sosteniendo la pequeña pelota dorada. – El que la atrape de ustedes dos se queda. Eso sí, los voy a estar vigilando, y si intentan jugar sucio les va a pesar. –

Jonathan arrojó la snitch al aire, y esta rápidamente se alejó volando. Nuestros dos aspirantes despegaron para perseguirla. Jonathan también despegó para vigilarlos, pero manteniendo su distancia para no interferir. Mientras tanto, los jugadores rechazados, que se habían ido a las tribunas empezaron a gritar, ya fuera para apoyar o molestar a los dos aspirantes.

- ¡Tú ganas, Anna, tú ganas! –

- ¡Brandon, enséñale a esa niñita quién es el mejor! –

- ¡Buuuuuuuu! ¡No la pueden atrapar! –

Entre gritos y abucheos era difícil concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Andrew, Li y yo, al igual que nuestras dos nuevas cazadoras, mostrábamos interés particularmente en la chica: era ligera y veloz, tal como debe ser un buen buscador. El otro chico, Brandon, tenía un estilo bastante agresivo, y parecía no importarle que su oponente fuera una chica.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en que los dos se la pasaron volando. De repente, Anna se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, como si hubiera visto algo, y Brandon fue tras ella. Luego, sin avisar, frenó bruscamente, y Brandon estuvo a punto de estrellarse de frente contra uno de los postes de gol.

- El Amago de Wronski. – dije. – Clásico. –

Recuperado del engaño, Brandon volvió a elevarse, mientras Anna continuaba observando por todos lados alguna señal de la snitch. La estrategia de Brandon era intentar bloquearle el paso a Anna cada vez que esta veía la snitch, mientras que Anna buscaba alejarlo usando fintas y maniobras como el Amago de Wronski, que sorprendentemente le funcionó dos veces más. El chico parecía comenzar a irritarse, mientras que Anna se mantenía sonriendo abiertamente.

De nuevo, Anna volvió a lanzarse en picada. Brandon creyó que se trataba de un truco otra vez, pero desafortunadamente no era así.

- ¡Tarado, no es un engaño, vio la snitch! – le gritó alguien desde las tribunas.

Y así era. Anna había visto la snitch e instintivamente voló hacia ella para atraparla, dejando atrás a Brandon. Este no pudo más que espolear su escoba en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, pero Anna era mucho más rápida que él. Sin embargo, la snitch viró hacia un lado de repente, y por seguirla Anna perdió algo de velocidad, por lo que Brandon logró alcanzarla. Los dos se colocaron codo a codo, mientras Brandon comenzaba a golpear de lado a Anna, con la aparente intención de tirarla de su escoba. Jonathan se dio cuenta y se mantuvo alerta en caso de que la situación se pusiera fea. Todos vimos como Anna se paraba en equilibrio sobre su escoba, y estiraba la mano para intentar atrapar la snitch. Haciendo eso se exponía más a que Brandon la tirase, pero eso no la detuvo. Cuando Brandon trató de empujarla de nuevo, ella dio un salto, atrapó la snitch en el aire, y aterrizó de vuelta en su escoba.

- ¡La tengo! – gritó triunfante.

- ¡Se terminó! ¡Los dos, bajen al campo ahora mismo! – dijo Jonathan. Los tres aterrizaron y ya de vuelta con los pies en la tierra, Jonathan comunicaría su decisión. – Bien, Anna, tú atrapaste la snitch, así que te quedas. Brandon, lo siento, lo hiciste bien, pero ella fue mejor. –

- Buf… y con lo que quería ir a ese Interescolar. – dijo con un evidente dejo de frustración. – Ni modo. No defraudes al equipo, ¿eh? –

Brandon se fue, entre una que otra felicitación y abucheo por parte de los que estaban en las tribunas. Jonathan le ordenó a todo mundo que se fuera porque las pruebas habían concluido, el equipo ya estaba completo, y era momento de lo que se podría considerar la "reunión de iniciación".

- Bien, ahora, señoritas. – dijo Jonathan, refiriéndose obviamente a nuestros tres nuevos elementos. – Bienvenidas al equipo. Antes que nada, les quiero decir que nuestra meta no es la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. –

- ¿Ah no? – Habló Maggie.

- No. – dijo Jonathan. – Este año, la copa de Hogwarts no es más que un pasaporte. Un pasaporte hacia algo mucho más grande. Cuando veníamos hacia acá en el expreso, nosotros cuatro solo pensábamos en irnos de Hogwarts con una victoria más. Pero este año, ganar la copa significa la entrada en el Torneo Interescolar que se llevará a cabo el próximo verano. Siendo esta una oportunidad única en la vida, quiero estar seguro de que contaré con el mejor equipo. Un equipo que se comprometa a darlo todo en el campo, que nunca se rendirá, y más importante que se esforzará al máximo, no solo por llevarnos al Interescolar, sino para ganarlo. Ahora les pregunto, ¿cuento con ustedes para lograrlo? –

Las chicas parecían algo sorprendidas ante el entusiasmo de Jonathan. Estaba tomándose muy en serio lo del Interescolar. Tenía una meta fija, y evidentemente iba a dar todo para conseguirla. Lo que Jonathan quería decirles era que quería estar seguro de que contaría con su apoyo para lograrlo. Su entusiasmo era admirable, eso había que reconocerlo, y tenía un gran don de mando. No por nada era nuestro capitán.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuento con ustedes o no? – volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, señor. – dijeron las chicas quedamente.

- No las escucho. –

- ¡Sí, señor! – dijeron con más fuerza.

- ¡Con más ánimo! -

- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! – esta vez gritaron.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Jonathan, feliz de notar que habían captado el mensaje. – Y ahora, el primer paso para ser el mejor equipo, es conocer bien a tus compañeros. Cada uno dará un paso al frente y se presentará con su nombre y posición, ¿está claro? Comencemos. –

- Maggie Conway, cazadora. –

- Dalia Moone, cazadora. –

- Anna Rickett, buscadora. –

- Li Chang, golpeador. –

- Andrew McCallister, golpeador. –

- Lewis Phillips Jr., guardián. –

- Y yo soy Jonathan Morris, cazador y capitán del equipo. –

Acto seguido, Jonathan colocó su puño al frente, indicándonos a todos que colocáramos las manos sobre él. Una especie de "ritual de unión simbólica" por decirlo de alguna manera. Todos juntamos las manos, mientras continuaba con su discurso.

- Nuestra meta es clara: ir al Interescolar y ganarlo. ¡Por Gryffindor, y por Hogwarts! –

- ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII! –

Todos saltamos en el aire con entusiasmo. Un equipo es tan fuerte como el lazo que une a sus integrantes, y con esta iniciación, habíamos establecido el nuestro. Comenzaba nuestro largo camino hacia la cima en el Interescolar, una cima que solo podríamos alcanzar de una manera: juntos.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Bueno, creo que eso cierra el inicio de la historia. Ya los siguientes capítulos se enfocarán en los partidos como tales. Por cierto, está vacante el puesto de comentarista en Hogwarts, si a alguien le interesa *risitas*.

Las dos cazadoras, Maggie Conway y Dalia Moone, participan en esta historia con permiso de dos amigas en DeviantArt, **Lady-of-Link **y **xXIvychanXx, **respectivamente,así que gracias a ambas por permitírmelas. Ah, y el "Kevin" Bletchley mencionado allá arriba, curiosamente ese era el nombre del guardián del equipo de Slytherin en el juego Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera un desliz y que se refirieran en realidad a Miles Bletchley. Bueno, podemos asumir que este Kevin es su hermano menor o un primo, qué sé yo.

Ahora sí, me despido por el momento, gente. Hasta pronto. Y no dejemos que la magia se termine solo porque ya terminó la saga, tanto en los libros como en las películas. Mantengámosla viva.


End file.
